Supposed To
by Edith Regis
Summary: Sometimes things are supposed to be. Oneshot about what was supposed to be but not exactly is. Not Rogan but about it.


Declaimer: I own nothing… 

_AN: A short story, not very romantic or anything. It's just the idea that was in my head for a long time now and screamed from time to time "write me, write me!". So I did. _

_I hope you will like it. And for the Rogan lovers – I am a fan of that pairing myself but the little scream was really bugging me. _

Summery: Sometimes things are supposed to be. One-shot about what was supposed to be but not exactly is. Not Rogan but about it.

Supposed To 

She was supposed to have fun right now. That was a point of being at the party. She didn't have fun. She was standing in the corner, sipping a martini and looking blankly at people in the room. She hated this kind of parties, just like her mother hated them.

Her mother was supposed to be her too but thanks to another row with Emily she wasn't. Her father was here instead. He was standing arcos from her and chatting with his new wife.

The wife was supposed to be Lorelai. She wasn't. Her mom was probably somewhere near Los Angeles now in her escaping reality trip. She wasn't surprise. She would run away from this crazy world a long time ago if she was on her mom's position.

She was supposed to celebrate her grandparents 45th wedding anniversary. She didn't feel festive. Maybe the spat she had with her grandmother had something to do with her mood. It was always like this with her grandparents this days. She had the feeling that right now she was even a bigger disappointment for them than her mother was 25 years ago.

She was supposed to be a successful woman right now. Mingling with guests and talking about her latest success.

She was supposed to be a oversees correspondent, fleeing from one part of the world to another, looking for a place for an interesting and exciting story.

But those facts weren't the most painful for her grandparents. What they really didn't like was the man at her side.

For them she was supposed to be with the one who was currently standing in the other corner of the room. It was ironic that he was talking with Marty – the guy because of whom everything had began.

At first they supposed to not even like each other. He and his too self-confident behavior and she and her too shy posture.

Then they were supposed to be colleagues, friends from collage and paper. Turned out to be something more but not exactly serious.

Their relationship was supposed to be fun and insignificant. It didn't work. She couldn't be one of his many girls. So she wasn't.

Their commitment relationship was supposed to be perfect. Stay forever and ever.

It wasn't supposed to break because of a one row.

But they picked up the pieces and jointed them together. This time it was supposed to be stronger. It was. Until he went away.

The long-distance relationship was supposed to last. It did. For about the first four months. Then they started to drift apart.

And the whole thing was ended.

They were supposed to be together now, chatting happily with the other couples. Instead at his arm was his British fiancé.

He turned his head towards her and spotted her. He smiled, raised his champagne glass in a silent toast with her.

They were supposed to be together.

"One hour and half of the guests down, second hour and another half to go."

Her thoughts was broken by the familiar voice whispering to her ear. She smiled and looked in those well-known eyes.

"How is that you are standing here peacefully and minding your own business and I am dragged around by your grandfather to talk with all of this people?"

"Years of practice," she responded with a smile.

"Yeah and the fact that your grandparents don't want to make a proper society guy of you," he added with a chuckle, "OK I have to leave you now because the guy that want me to buy 5 of his company is heading this way. I am going to meet you in one hour in the hall and then we are going home."

"OK, now run before he catches you," she kissed him lightly and watched him flew out of the room.

Her grandparents were wrong. Logan and she weren't supposed to be together.

Things were supposed to be or weren't supposed to be. But about this one she was sure. They weren't supposed to be together.

In fact she didn't know exactly what she supposed to be or do right now. But what she knew was that she was happy with her life, with all the good and bad. Her husband was her soul-mate and the love of her life. And she really liked the way her life was going.

She didn't know if that was supposed to be.

What she knew for sure was that she was supposed to be in an hour in the hall waiting for her husband.

_AN: You can put any guy you want into the husband position… well anyone accept from Logan._

Please review:) 

_Edith _


End file.
